The present invention relates in general to switches used on or in association with electrical devices, and more specifically to electrical switches that are mountable on electrical components such as printed circuit boards (PCBs).
In electronics, PCBs are used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, or traces, etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Alternative names are printed wiring board or PWB or etched wiring board. After populating the board with electronic components, a printed circuit assembly (PCA) is formed. PCBs are rugged, inexpensive, and can be highly reliable. They require much more layout effort and higher initial cost than either wire-wrapped or point-to-point constructed circuits, but are much cheaper, faster, and consistent in high volume production. PCBs are widely used in the electronics industry in a variety of products including computers, servers, televisions and telecommunication devices.
PCBs are utilized to operate and/or control various electronic devices; thus, there are certain applications where completing and/or breaking a circuit is desirable. Currently available miniaturized switches typically include multiple components and/or subcomponents. The use of these switches may introduce complexity, cost, and unreliability into electronic systems that include such switches. Thus, there is an ongoing need for an inexpensive, reliable switch that is compatible with PCBs and PCB technology.